Transformers bios
by RIPporwl2009
Summary: Bios of some of the most famous transformers out there! Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet ETC...


(This has no connection to my transformers fanfiction, any of them).

Optimus prime: Optimus prime was once a brave little bot by the name of Orion pax, until One day his mentor alpha trion Passed the legendary Matrix of leadership to him, transforming the kind little bot into The heroic OPTIMUS PRIME, LEADER OF THE AUTOBOTS.

Bumblebee: Bumblebee Is one of the youngest Cybertronians alive, Because of this he is considered the autobots little brother, The one that needed help with things, the one who would get into trouble, and Of course one of the kindest ones.

Ratchet: Ratchet is a grump, a real grump, always angry about somethin', He never stops yelling about things, but under-neath this medics angry/rude Persona, is a kind-hearted autobot who Well, has a strong hatred of decepticons, not just because the autobots are at war with them, But because he HATES the concept of life dying out, so much in-fact that he has been known to sometimes... Refuse to give care to Decepticon War veterans.

Hound: Hound loves Other planets, he loves the entire concept of other planets, This is of course why he loves Earth so much, he just loves to adore the planet and all the life on it, from his appearance you would assume he s a trigger-happy Nut, but no, that's just for show, to intimidate decepticons, Deep down, he even wishes he could be a human and didn't have to fight.

Ironhide: Ironhide is a old war veteran, Because of this he has some-what of well, what humans would call PTSD, Post-traumatic-stress-disorder, Because of this it sometimes makes things difficult for ironhide, but over time He got control of this disorder, and became stronger because of it! Ironhide all together is just a nice old dude with a western accent, although sometimes he does Seem to think a little dramatically about his friends, like he believes that he is a mentor to everyone around him... and i don't think that Everyone around him would agree...

Tracks: Tracks is a complete narcissus, He thinks that who ever has the better alt mode is the superior in well, everything, and the worst part about that philosophy is that tracks thinks that he has he best alt mode, Some autobots just can't stand Listening to him talk about his alt mode, so they turn them-selves over to the decepticons, Okay... maybe that's a bit of a Exaggeration, but point is, that tracks is sometimes a pleasant Bot to be around, but usually is NOT.

Bulkhead: Bulkhead is a kind hearted Artist, who believes everyone should have a second chance. Bulkhead always wanted to do art, but because of the way he looks (Extremely buff) He was though to be more of a solder, and because of the war, he was thrown into... that's what he had to become.

Sunstreaker: Sunstreaker is a bragger, always has been, always will be, He loves to brag, especially about his robot mode, he thinks that his clean cold design is the most beautiful any cybertronians can be, his cocky attitude can sometimes cause Ruffles between his relationship with his brother sideswipe, speaking of sideswipe he is one of the only things Sunstreaker cares about besides, you know, himself.

Sundor and glit: Sundor and glit, are adventures, they love to go on adventures together, glit the kind-hearted young tiger-bot, (A sub species of Cybertronians BTW) and Sundor a brave, usually cold and distant deployer (Another sub species of cybertronians). together they make up two of the autobots Bravest Recon bots ever.

Eject: Eject is a old-fationed mini-con, meaning he only speaks in BEEPS AND BOOPS,well, like a robot, he is a friendly autobot, from what other autobots can tell, but only a few autobots even know how to translate Old-minicon, Neather-the less tell if one of them is friendly or not. this of course makes it hard to understand his emotions, but deep down, he just wants to help.

Jetfire: Jetfire is a old friend of the decepticon warrior starscream, before the war he was a scientist at VOS-international, a science and research lab, which is where he met starscream, One day the two Cybertronians went to pick up some samples of soil from Earth but jetfire was sealed in ice during the process, Awakened by the autobots in modern day, jetfire joined them, because of his scientist nature at first jetfire was hesitant to use such disgusting tools of destruction like... weapons, But over-time jetfire was forced to use them, now... all he does is hope that one day the war will end and he can finally put a gun down and say, that's it, and then walk into his lab.


End file.
